xenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Porter
President and founder of Prehistoric Gardens. He's the adoptive father of Rattlez and Chiktikka Fastpaws. Character Sheet Character Name: '''Dr. William Porter (Doc) '''Race: '''Human '''Class & Level: Circle of Fire Druid 2, Smokeweaver Wizard 5, Celestial-Pact Warlock 3 Background: Sage Gender: Male Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Size: Medium Armor Class: 12 Max HP: 90 Speed: 20 (old age) Experience Points: Ability Scores Proficiencies Proficiency Bonus: '''+4 '''Saving Throws: '''Intelligence +11, Wisdom +9, Charisma +9 '''Skills: Animal Handling +8, Arcana +10, Deception +8, History +10, Insight +8, Investigation +8, Medicine +8, Nature +10, Religion +10 Passive Insight: 18 Passive Perception: 14 Weapons: Simple Weapons Languages: Common, Elvish, Gnomish, Dwarvish, Orc, Halfling, Abyssal, Infernal, Celestial, Sylvan Attacks Melee Attack Bonus: +4 Melee Finesse Bonus: +6 Ranged Attack Bonus: +6 Quarterstaff. Melee Weapon Attack: +# to hit, reach # ft., # target. Hit: # (#d# + #) type damage. Action Melee Spell Attack name. Melee Spell Attack: +# to hit, reach # ft., # target. Hit: # (#d# + #) type damage. Action Ranged Spell Attack name. Ranged Spell Attack: +# to hit, range #/# ft., # target. Hit: # (#d# + #) type damage. Spellcasting Spellcasting Ability: Intelligence (Wizard), Wisdom (Druid), & Charisma (Warlock) Spell Attack Bonus: +10 (Wi), +8 (D), +8 (Wa) Spell Save DC: 18 (Wi), 16 (D), 16 (Wa) Spells Known: Druid Level 0: Create Bonfire, Infestation (3 spell slots) Level 1: Animal Friendship, Beast Bond, Cure Wounds, Entangle, Faerie Fire, Goodberry Warlock (2 spell slots) Level 0: Eldritch Blast, Friends, Sacred Flame, Light Level 1: Armor of Agathys, Hellish Rebuke, Hex, Witch Bolt, Guiding Bolt, Cure Wounds Level 2: Flaming Sphere, Lesser Restoration, Shadow Blade Wizard Level 0: Minor Illusion, Mending, Message, Prestidigitation (4 spell slots) Level 1: Catapult, Charm Person, Detect Magic, Find Familiar, Fog Cloud, Grease, Identify, Mage Armor, Magic Missile, Shield (3 spell slots) Level 2: Blindness/Deafness, Blur, Darkness, Enlarge/Reduce, Hold Person, Invisibility, Levitate, Rope Trick, Skywrite, Web (2 spell slots) Level 3: Blink, Counterspell, Fly, Gaseous Form Features & Traits Researcher. When you attempt to learn or recall a piece of lore, if you do not know that information, you often know where and from whom you can obtain it. Usually, this information comes from a library, scriptorium, university, or a sage or other learned person or creature. Your DM might rule that the knowledge you seek is secreted away in an almost inaccessible place, or that it simply cannot be found. Unearthing the deepest secrets of the multiverse can require an adventure or even a whole campaign. Arcane Recovery. Once per day when you finish a short rest, you can choose expended spell slots to recover. The spell slots can have a combined level that is equal to or less than half your wizard level (rounded up), and none of the slots can be 6th level or higher. Cloud Mage. At 2nd level you cast Fog Cloud a number of times per day equal to your Intelligence modifier. These do not count against your known or prepared spell list. Smoky Offense. At 2nd level you can use your action to attack with controlled smoke. This is a melee spell attack that deals 1d4 force damage for every point of your Proficiency Bonus. This attack has a range of 10’ Druidic. You know Druidic, the secret language of druids. You can speak the language and use it to leave hidden messages. You and others who know this language automatically spot such a message. Others spot the message's presence with a successful DC 15 Wisdom (Perception) check but can't decipher it without magic. Wild Shape. Starting at 2nd level, you can use your action to magically assume the shape of a beast that you have seen before. You can use this feature twice. You regain expended uses when you finish a short or long rest. Your druid level determines the beasts you can transform into, as shown in the Beast Shapes table. You can stay in a beast shape for a number of hours equal to half your druid level (rounded down). You then revert to your normal form unless you expend another use of this feature. You can revert to your normal form earlier by using a bonus action on your turn. You automatically revert if you fall unconscious, drop to 0 hit points, or die. While you are transformed, the following rules apply: * Your game statistics are replaced by the statistics of the beast, but you retain your alignment, personality, and Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores. You also retain all of your skill and saving throw proficiencies, in addition to gaining those of the creature. If the creature has the same proficiency as you and the bonus is higher than yours, use the creature's bonus. If the creature has any legendary or lair actions, you can't use them. * When you transform, you assume the beast's hit points and Hit Dice. When you revert to your normal form, you return to the number of hit points you had before you transformed. However, if you revert as a result of dropping to 0 hit points, any extra damage carries over to your normal form. As long as the excess damage doesn't reduce your normal form to 0 hit points, you aren't knocked unconscious. * You can't cast spells, and your ability to speak or take any action that requires hands is limited to the capabilities of your beast form. Transforming doesn't break your concentration on a spell you've already cast, however, or prevent you from taking actions that are part of a spell that you've already cast. * You retain the benefit of any features from your class, race, or other source and can use them if the new form is physically capable of doing so. However, you can't use any of your special senses, such as darkvision, unless your new form also has that sense. * You choose whether your equipment falls to the ground in your space, merges into your new form, or is worn by it. Worn equipment functions as normal, but the GM decides whether it is practical for the new form to wear a piece of equipment. Your equipment doesn't change to match the new form, and any equipment that the new form can't wear must either fall to the ground or merge with it. Equipment that merges with the form has no effect until you leave the form. Fire Slinger. At 2nd level, you learn the Fire Bolt cantrip. If you already know this cantrip, select another. When using the Fire Bolt cantrip, you deal 1d12 fire damage instead of 1d10 and you may add your Wisdom modifier to the damage of that spell. Flare Burst. At 2nd level, you can use your reaction once per short rest to burn everyone within five feet of you. When struck by an attack, you can choose to activate your Flare Burst. Flare Burst does 2d6 fire damage to all adjacent targets, dex save halves. The damage increases as you level up: 3d6 at level 5, 4d6 at level 9, 5d6 at level 13, and 6d6 at level 17 Armor of Shadows. You can cast Mage Armor on yourself at will, without expending a spell slot or material components. Devil's Sight. You can see normally in darkness, both magical and non-magical, to a distance of 120 feet. Equipment A bottle of black ink, a quill, a small knife, a letter from a dead colleague posing a question you have not yet been able to answer, a set of common clothes, a quarterstaff, an arcane focus, a scholar's pack, a ring of stirges, a Tyrant's Staff, a galley, and a spellbook. Description Personality Traits: I'm used to helping out those who aren’t as smart as I am, and I patiently explain anything and everything to others. I’m convinced that people are always trying to steal my secrets. Ideals: The path to power and self-improvement is through knowledge. Nothing should fetter the infinite possibility inherent in all existence. Bonds: I have an ancient text that holds terrible secrets that must not fall into the wrong hands. I sold my soul for knowledge. I hope to do great deeds and win it back. My life's work is my dinosaur park, Prehistoric Gardens. Flaws: Most people scream and run when they see a demon. I stop and take notes on its anatomy. Unlocking an ancient mystery is worth the price of a civilization. I'm terrible at keeping secrets. Relationships Rattlez: Adopted son Chiktikka: Adopted son Romeo: Nephew Burglar: A tiny black almiraj and Doc's familiar. Doc purchased him from Whimsy Farms after paying them for the almiraj that Rattlez stole from them. Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Humans Category:Druids Category:Wizards Category:Warlocks